Hold On Till May
by Bandssavedmylife
Summary: Title based on Pierce The Veil's song. Annabeth has been very depressed. Percy tries to help her get through her problems, but one day, everything goes downhill. WARNING: SUICIDE AND SELF HARMING INVOLVED. One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: hi! I haven't been on fanfiction for so long! I hope rules and stuff aroun here are still the same. WARNING: Self harm and suicide is involved. WARNING 2: Characters are slightly OOC so that I can make it fit the plot. I HAVE NOT READ THE HOUSE OF HADES YET SO I AM SORRY THAT I GOT STUFF WRONG**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the title, title belongs to Pierce The Veil and I do not own PJO or HOO, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Percy's POV**

I've been really worried about Annabeth lately... Ever since her father's death, she's been really depressed. She moved schools and started getting bullied just because she was smarter than those pricks. I tried giving her anti-depressants but get never work one bit. She was so depressed, she started self harming.

I know, I know. It's very unlikely of her to be doing that. She's smart and she should do better than hurting herself, but all the depression has gotten to her. Nothing would ever make her happy. She knows she shouldn't be sad and depressed and hurting herself, but she can't really help it.

I'm afraid that one day, she will do something stupid and then I will lose her. I couldn't afford that, she's my life and I love her a lot.

I sighed in frustration. I tried thinking of cute ways to cheer her up. She sees that I try to make her happy, so she smiles, but they are always strained smiles, I could see right through her smiles. I could see the sadness, the pain, the hunger in her eyes. It's like she thinks she's better off dead. I think that Elysium is too full of heroes and the Fields of punishment won't have her. **(A/n: lol, that was supposed to be a Bring Me the Horizon reference... You know like "Dont say im better off dead, cause heavens full and hell wont have me"get it? Bmth? Anyone? No? Ok...)**

I sat there thinking until I heard a loud scream from the Athena Cabin.

I was out the door pretty quick.

I rushed inside the Athena Cabin, not bothering to knock. I looked around the room. Then, I saw what had happened.

Annabeth was lying in a pool of blood, a dagger in her hand, her wrists were slit. I stared in horror and shock.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

She's dead.

I could've been there for her. I saw a note next to her.

_Dear Everyone, _

_I'm so sorry. I love you all very much, but I can't handle this anymore. These demons... They've won. They always reminded me of my father's death. They kept telling me how worthless I am. Just like what those kids in school tell me. If it were only one person telling me that, I wouldn't be bothered, but 2400 kids? That probably means I really am a waste of space. I can't deal with this anymore. I'm sorry Camp Half Blood._

_My brothers and sisters, I love you very much. You all have been there for me when I'm down. I love you, I will be watching over you guys and the next generations of Athena kids._

_Percy, the love of my life. I'm sorry that I've let you down. I know you've worked hard to keep me happy. I know you've tried to make me stop from doing what I do. I love you with all my heart. I'm sorry to disappoint you._

_Chiron, you are the best teacher I ever had. Nobody can replace you. You're the best, try to keep Camp Half Blood going great! I will miss you dearly._

_Mr. D., the grumpy god. Although you have been quite a pain, I will sort of miss your cranky-ness. I have to admit, your cranky moments (which occurs 24/7) are kind of funny, but since I do not want to disrespect, I keep to myself. _

_All of Camp Half Blood, I will miss you all dearly, come visit me in the Underworld whenever you like. _

_Farewell, everyone._

_Love,_

_Annabeth Chase_

After reading her suicide note, I started trembling and calling for help. She couldn't be dead. She couldn't. How can I live without her?

The Apollo kids lifted her on to the gurney and off they went. I rushed along with them but they didn't let me into the emergency room** (A/n: I haven't been into PJO and HOO lately, so I kind of forgot what everything was called, oops).**

After about a half hour, they let me in. I rushed to Annabeth's side. The monitor said that there was no heart beat. One of the Apollo kids put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me with sympathy.

Why did Annabeth have to do this? She should've given me a heads up first. I didn't even get to say good bye. She was thinking about the past again. That's why she did what she did. I tried telling her she was going to be okay.

I missed her so much. Sure, she got through physical battles, so she was physically strong, but on the inside, she was so heart broken. I was proud that she had stayed strong for so long. Now, she is a fallen soldier who had died in a war with her mind and emotions.

Before they covered Annabeth's body, I ran to my cabin.

I don't know how I could live with myself anymore. Annabeth and I had plans for our future. Heck, I was going to propose to her, but I guess that will never happen now.

I felt the tears fall. I didn't really bother wiping them away. I can't believe my only love was gone. I could never love someone again. I'm just going to be a loner for te rest of my life.

So what was the point in living? Nobody is going to do anything about Annabeth, except mourn and feel pity for me.

I took Riptide out of my pocket. I prayed that this will work. I prayed that the enchanted sword will do the job.

I raised the sword, the point toward me. I made a few mental goodbyes and then brought down the sword on myself, aiming for my heart. I felt the sting. More tears fell.

I smiled. I could be with Annabeth now. I could be in Elysium with her forever.

Then, I saw darkness.

**A/n: I hope you enjoyed! I know, it was sad. But don't cry! They are in Elysium now. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**BY THE WAY, IF ANY OF YOU PRICKS CALL MY MUSIC EMO I SWEAR I WILL FUCKING TORTURE YOU AND SLOWLY KILL YOU**

**_ATTENTION ALL ASKING ALEXANDRIA FANS AND WATTPAD USERS_****: please go check out my Asking Alexandria fanfiction. It's called "Lost". It is not on here, it is on Wattpad. Please do take the time to read the two chapters I have so far on there. Just type in "Lost an asking Alexandria Fanfic". Make sure it is by me (my wattpad username is thisisfaithfullness)**


	2. Authors note

A/n: hey guys! I was thinking of doing another chapter but I don't know if I should..review and tell me what you think


End file.
